Trying to fight it!
by FiRsT bOrN uNiCoRn
Summary: Ginny is going back to hogwarts with her friends when a several meetings with a certain Malfoy reveal something. How will she handle it how will they keep it secret! very mature content later on! Rated R for your protection!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I Do Not Own The Harry Potter Characters.

CHAPTER 1

Ginny Weasley raced down the platform followed closely by her brother. "Ha! I'm going to beat you Ron!" she shouted

"No-way!" Ron gasped and he raced to keep up! Ginny laughed and rushed past all the people saying good bye to each other and quickly grabbed the handle of the first car she could get to. She laughed as Ron slowed down to lean against the train car for support. "I WIN!" she gloated "I win I win I win!"

"Only this time!" Ron wheezed. Ginny held out her hand and Ron reluctantly placed a chocolate frog in her palm.

"Thank you Ron!" she teased and waved the chocolate in his face. Ron swatted it away and climbed aboard the train. "Shut up and lets find Harry and Hermione!" He muttered. Gunny still full of herself smiled and walked on board behind him. Unlike most summers Harry and Hermione didn't join the Weasley family at the Burrow. They were working at the ministry of magic, as interns. Ginny hadn't seen them all summer cause she had been working at a tailoring store down in Diagon ally. It had proved to be a very smart thing to apply for, because her cloths all fit now and she had been busy making her own stuff. She now had a wardrobe of beautiful clothing. Ginny almost crashed into Ron when he stopped to get into a car. She walked in to find a smiling Harry and Hermione.

"Hey Ron, haven't seen you pretty much all summer! Except that one time for my birthday Thanks again.!"

"No problem Harry. I swear I still see those gnomes in the garden quiver as I walk by though!"

"Well that wouldn't be if you too hadn't hexed the poor things!" Hermione chimed in.

"We didn't!" Ron screamed "Fred and George did!" Ron reached up and put his suitcase over head. And sat down to continue the conversation. Ginny walked in behind him and tried desperately to push her things in the over head compartment.

"Uh Ron could you help me?" Ginny struggled to hold the case up. Harry jumped out of his seat to help her.

"Here" He grabbed it out of her hands and proceeded to put it away but not before completely quaking at Ginny as she smiled and sat down. He had a good reason too, Ginny was no longer the skinny red head of a sister she used to be, Her long red mane had full bouncy curls filled with small little diamond pendants. She had full lips and gorgeous chocolate eyes that sparkled with happiness. Her body had filled in pretty good as well her new uniform was tightened in all the right places so that her bust showed a reasonable amount but left a lot to be imagined. And her robes fell neatly over her body. Harry had to close his mouth when Ron gave him a questioning stare though. "So Ginny what have you been doing all summer I didn't even see you on my birthday!" he quickly asked.

"I am sorry about that I have been working extremely hard at the tailoring place in Diagon ally." She explained the extent of her job until the topic was changed to Aurors. Ginny then picked up a magazine and started reading. Aurors bored her.

Ginny listened to the conversation while reading her book until she decided she was bored. "I'll be right back" she said as she scooted out the door. She closed the door behind her and headed for the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Ginny checked her make up and pinned her hair up. She looked at her refection and pulled her shirt down a little more, revealing just enough cleavage. Ginny smiled to herself and opened the door. There was a sickening crash on the other side.

"OH FUCKEN-A" Someone shouted. Ginny squealed and closed the door rushing to the guy tangled in his robes.

"I am so Sorry!" she bent down to help him.

"You should be!" the guy stopped in mid sentence. And they both realized who they were. Draco Malfoy looked up at a most surprised Ginny Weasley. He stared at her and looked her up and down.

"I-…"

"Oh Malfoy…." Ginny stuttered. Draco's expression changed immediately.

"Weasley! I should have known you would be the one stupid enough to swing a door open with out warning!" Ginny's hand, which she was holding out, returned to her side as she stood up. Draco looked up at her now. He ran his eyes over her body taking in every curve and line.

"Well I'm sorry, If you weren't watching were you were going FERRET!" Ginny shouted. Draco (now on his feet) glared at the littlest Weasley.

"Next time watch it Weasle-bee" He snorted giving her his famous smirk and he pushed past her. Ginny stormed odd to her compartment. 'Stupid Malfoy!'

A/N Thank you for checking out my fan fic.Please comment on what you like and dislike! I have the story written out on paper so I should have more soon. But don't ask how it ends……IDK!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry potter Characters.

Chapter 2

Once the got to Hogwarts Ginny waved goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione, then climbed into a carriage. She sat and stared out the window until someone opened the door. She turned around to be face to face with Malfoy again.

"All the rest are taken." He mumbled and sat across from her. Ginny sighed and turned her attention once again to the window. Until she felt him looking at her, it made her hair stick up on end. She spun around and looked him strait in the eye.

"WHAT!" she demanded.

"nothing." He muttered and looked away. Ginny shook her head and returned to the window.

Once the carriage arrived at the front steps Ginny nearly sprinted out and up them and went through the huge doors. She looked around for a familiar (or at least 'wanted' ) face. Until … "GINNY WEASLEY!" a high pitched squeal ran out from behind her. Several heads turned to her and she laughed as she turned to face her best friend s Lavender and Colin. They both squealed again and ran up to her. "Ginny! Weasley you only wrote once!" lavender accused as she hugged Ginny.

"And I cant believe how spiffy your cloths are!" Colin admired "did we have fun this summer?"

"I took an internship in Diagon ally!" she explained.

"Ooh at the tailoring place oh" Colin circled her admiring. 'This boy is almost to gay to function!' she laughed to herself, when suddenly Draco caught her eye as he walked by with some Slytherens, They made eye contact and quickly broke it. Ginny redirected her attention to Colin who was complaining about his nails. Lavender looked at Ginny then at Draco then shook her head. It just wasn't possible.

They finished dinner and were heading to the dormitories when Lavender decided to ask about Draco. "So….What's with you and Draco?" she whispered as they climbed the stairs. "Do you have a crush on him?"

"WHAT! Ew Gross as if I would ever have a crush on that arrogant prick!"

"Oh come not Miss Weasley. Im not all that bad" someone whispered in her ear. Lavender gasped then grabbed Colin and ran off leaving Ginny to turn face to face…again with Draco Malfoy. Draco smirked at sudden dumbfounded look and loss of confidence. She looked at him for a minute then regained her composure.

"Yes Malfoy. I dare say you are!" She sated blatantly. Draco raised and eyebrow and leaned over placing a hand on the railing next to her and cornering her against it. Ginny struggled to stay calm but her stomach was doing flip flop. 'He may be a Prick but he's hot!' she thought to her self. 'Urg, bad Ginny, he's your mortal enemy! You cant think he's hot!' Suddenly the staircase moved pulling her out of her thoughts. She dropped her book that she was holding to her chest and grabbed the railing. Draco's other hand grabbed the railing on her other side. Ginny was left staring into his chest. Then the staircase clicked into place causing them to stumble. Ginny tripped over her book.

"Ah" she tried to regain her balance by grabbing onto Draco but only succeeded in dragging him down too. Ginny landed with a thud but Draco's hand was behind her head ginny looked up at Draco who was suspended above her. They looked at each other until…

"MALFOY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING!" Ron appeared at the bottom of the stairs followed closely by Harry and Hermione. Harry and Ron's faces matched perfectly in pure shock and rage. Draco smirked and lifted himself off Ginny, then lended a hand to Ginny. She smacked it away then reached over to pick up her book. Draco turned to Ron and Harry.

"Nothing Weasle-bee, just a little accident" He sneered moving past Ginny and towards the trio. Hermione while looking equally annoyed as Harry and Ron, was holding them back.

"You stay the fuck away from my little sister you son of a bitch!" Ron threatened while gritting his teeth.

"Or what" Draco leaned to face him.

"I'll rip you apart!" Ron growled.

"And I'll help." Harry chimed in.

"Ah Potter. Don't want Weasle-bee to get all the credit do we?" Draco smirked and pushed past them and started down the hall towards his dormitory.

Ron was the first to notice that Ginny was gone. "GINNNNY!" He screamed as though that would bring her back!

Ginny burst though the common room doors. "LAVENDER!" she shouted scanning the room until Lavender and Colin peeked their heads out from behind chairs cautiously.

"Oh…hi Gin." Lavender smiled sheepishly.

"Gin your back" Colin exclaimed quietly.

"Yes, I'm back , and I cant tell you how much I appreciate you ditching me like that." She walked over with a hand on her hip glaring at her friend . Lavender looked at her for a minute then popped another Draco question.

"Did he kiss you?"

"NO! but he made a good scene for my brother laying onto of me!" Ginny flailed her arms. Lavender and Colin's eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"Did he rape you?" Lavender gasped.

"No"

"Aw man I wish I was you Gin" Colin looked up dreamily "Draco Malfoy lying onto of me …mmm mmm mmm." Lavender burst out laughing.

"Shut up it isn't funny!" Ginny fumed. "the stairs shifted and then I tripped." She turned around and pouted. Lavender and Colin looked at each other and started to crack up.

"Aw poor Ginny tripped." They squealed. Ginny smiled finally and then started to the them (the edited edition) what happened.

Ginny and Lavender later made their way up to the dorms when Ron's screaming echoed down the corridor announcing his arrival to the common room. The two girls laughed when Ron spotted them at the top of the stairs and demanded they come down! They entered their dorm and soon began to chat about their summers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter's Characters

Chapter 3

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night with a Grumbling stomach. She sighed and crept out of bed. Quickly she grabbed her cloak and headed down to the kitchens. On her way her thoughts turned to a certain Draco Malfoy. Today had proven very interesting. He had insulted her while clearly checking her out on the train. He then sought to ruin her ride to the castle. And proceeded to stare at her at the feast. Why was he doing that? He was Draco Malfoy for gods sake. She shook her head as she arrived at the Painting of fruit. She tickled the pare and entered the kitchen. As she entered she noticed the very blond that had occupied her thoughts sitting at the table with a mouth full of chocolate cake. She shook her head and sat down across from him politely asking the house elf if she could have the same thing. 'this is called irony' she thought to her self 'dramatic irony'. Draco swallowed and looked at the little red head in front of him. She was wearing an unusually large tee shirt, but he couldn't tell if she was wearing pants….something he would love to find out. He leaned into scoop up yet another spoonful of cake.

"Why have you been staring at me?" Ginny looked over at him. Draco swallowed hard and stared back at her.

"What?"

"Why have you been staring at me you haven't stopped since the train." She carefully took a small bite out of her chocolate cake and daintily chewed it.

"I have not been staring at you what so ever I have no idea what your talking about Weasle-bee." Draco muttered. Ginny looked up at him and frowned.

"Fine" she gathered up her things and went back through the painting, leaving Draco alone. Draco looked out after her.

"Damn it"

Ginny stormed off though the halls. 'Stupid Malfoy' she thought to herself. 'Feh. Who needs him? He's such a phrat!' she walked up the stairs and around a corner right into someone. Ginny crashed on top them as her plate and glass shattered into a million pieces. "Oh my god I am so sorry" she apologized as she got herself off of… "Harry?"

Harry got up and brushed off his cloths. "What are you doing out here?" she looked up at him.

"What do you mean? I'm Head-boy! I'm suppose to be out here! You on the other hand aren't!" he scolded. Ginny's gaze fell to the floor.

"Well I got hungry, Please don't give me detention," she looked up at him. He suddenly smirked.

"Don't worry I wont give you detention…..just do me a little favor?" Harry moved forward closing the space between them. Ginny was confused.

"What?"

"Go out with me?"

"Huh?"

"Go out with me and I won't give you detention"

"…..Why?" Ginny was confused…all these years of liking Harry and he was finally asking her out now? When she was finally over him? What was this? She looked at him again. "I don't understand… You want to go out with me?"

"God Ginny how thick can you be? Yes! Go out with me Duh" He smiled at her and took her hand. She felt weird she had only dreamed of this since she had met him. But now she didn't know what to think. Here he was holding her hand as he lead her back to the common room but there was something in his smile…or smirk that made her uneasy.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Ginny opened her eyes as someone shook her violently. "Ginny!"

"What?" She grumbled.

"Ginny is it true!" Lavender squealed.

"Is what true?"

"Are you going out with Harry?" she asked

"Huh?"

"Harry's downstairs practically raving about how he's going out with you." Lavender squealed. Ginny's eyes flew open.

"WHAT!"

"Every ones talking about it, Ginny and Potter!" Ginny ran to her trunk puller out an outfit and threw on her robes. Lavender followed as she flew down the stairs on her way to the main hall she was met with several; "congratulations" and "always knew it would happen someday"

She ran into the main hall to Ron and Hermione who were in a deep conversation.

"What did Harry say?" she demanded Ron and Hermione instantly looked up. But before they could answer a hand slithered around her waist and pulled her down .

"Good morning Gin." Harry purred in her ear. She smiled falsely as Harry proceeded to ask her how she slept.

"Fine Harry , Um I'm not that hungry I think I'll go up and get ready for classes" Ginny released herself from his grip and started to walk back towards the door.

"Oh, still full from last nights snack?" Harry said in a menacing tone. At that moment Ginny knew she was being blackmailed she stopped dead in her tracks. She would have to do every single thing Harry asked unless she wanted to get in deep trouble with her mom and she was already skating on thin water after Bat Boogie Hexing her brother. She turned around and slowly sat back down.

"Yes I am"

"Well why don't you just wait for me to finish then we'll go for a walk?" Harry suggested with a fake smile.

"Why not?" Ginny sulked as Harry ate and chatted with his friends the whole time he was holding her by the waist.

A/N – Hey I hope you like this chapter I was actually gunna have something completely different happen here but this was more juicier and it adds to my ever so thickening plot !

R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ginny patiently waited for Harry to finish his breakfast. Annoyed at how long he was taking she started to look around the room. Some Hufflepuffs were whispering and staring at her others were smirking and laughing as they looked at the couple. Then Ginny felt it a cold set of eyes settling on her. She turned her gaze over to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy looked furious. Ginny shuttered and turned back to her table.

"Harry, do you mind if we go?"

"In a minute"

"NOW?" she said through gritted teeth. Harry looked at her then smiled and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I'll see you in History." He said smoothly. Then they got up from the table and walked out of the Great hall. Harry had his arm wrapped around her the entire time. Ginny felt the cool gaze follow them out. Once they were out of earshot of all the other students Ginny bated away Harry's hand and turned to face him.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM POTTER?"

"What ever do you mean Ginny?" Harry smirked.

"Why are you blackmailing me?!"

"Blackmailing you?"

"YES POTTER!!"

"I am not blackmailing you."

"Fine then I don't want to go out with you."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so" Ginny looked at him blankly. Then turned to walk away, but Harry grabbed her quickly and threw her against a wall pushing his body against her. Ginny whimpered in pain. He looked down at her evilly.

"You Will Go Out With Me!" he said firmly then he crashed his lips down on hers kissing her roughly. Ginny felt her lips bruising under his forceful kisses. His grip on Ginny's arms tightened. Then he released her. "Understand?" Ginny felt tears stream down her face as she nodded. Harry smirked and walked away. Ginny leaned against the wall then sank to the floor. She cried as her lips pulsed with pain that she also felt in her arms.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little weasley crying on the floor?" a sadistic voice drawled. Ginny looked up to face Draco Malfoy whose smile faded when he saw her face. "Hmm… rape on the first date?" he asked. Ginny broke out into thicker sobs. Draco automatically regretted saying it. He squatted down to her level and lifted her chin. She looked at him between streams of tears. He looked almost concerned , he pulled out his wand and Ginny shrank, fearing what curse he might administer. Instead she felt the pain in her lips fade and the pain in her arms seconds later. She opened her eyes and Draco looked at her sadly then in a flash he was around the corner. Ginny touched her lips carefully to find they weren't bruised she looked at her arms quickly and they weren't either. Her head shot up and looked at the corner Draco had disappeared around in astonishment. He had healed her and shown her some kindness. Ginny got up and ran to the Gryffindor common room. "LAVENDER!" she screamed. Almost instantaneously a head popped out from the girls dormitories.

"Gin, Gin what's the matter?!" Ginny bolted up the stairs and dragged her into her room and onto her bed quickly administering a silencing charm. Then proceeded to tell her everything. Lavenders face turned horrified when she heard about Harry.

"Ginny that's awful you have to tell someone."

"I can't he will surly kill me!" Ginny's eyes were brimmed with tears. Lavender pulled her into a big hug.

"No he won't he will be mad but Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to you." She comforted. Ginny spent an hour with Lavender crying and talking about solutions.

On her way to her next class Ginny was extra careful to avoid Harry as much as possible. Ginny was scared to death that if he found her, she would be in for another horrible experience. Ginny crept through the hallways and every so often hiding behind a wall or statue. Until she reached her class. Once she was inside she took a deep breath of relief. This continued all day. When she was on her way to potions she quickly hid behind a wall when she spotted Harry, Hermione and Ron walking out of a classroom. She waited ,peaking out from behind the wall, for them to pass.

"Playing hide and go seek Weasley?" An amused voice asked. Ginny jumped and spun around to see an equally amused Malfoy.

"Crap Malfoy, you scared the shit out of me!" Ginny sighed. Draco looked somewhat shocked at her. He then regained his composure, and placed his hand on the wall next to her head leaning down till their faces were mere inches apart.

"I'm sorry Weaslette." He said quietly. Then he looked up. Ginny followed his gaze to the dream team staring at them. 'CRAP' Ginny was trying to avoid them. Harry looked furious. Ginny backed away very slowly as her brothers face got redder than his hair. Draco looked amused at the whole situation. Then Draco took his arm off the wall and spoke to break the silence.

"Well Potter…Here for another girlfriend abuse session? Or are we going to try rape today?" Ginny looked up at him in horror. No one was suppose to know about that! Harry was getting as mad as Ron. Hermione looked horrified she looked from Harry to Malfoy to Ginny in shock. Harry finally stepped forward.

"Ginny come here." He said firmly. Ginny didn't move. "Ginny….GET AWAY FROM HIM!" he then barked. Ginny jumped and moved away from Draco and towards Harry. Her gaze never left the ground. She felt Harry's arm around her waist and she was pulled against his chest. Ron finally exploded.

"MALFOY IF YOU EVER GO NEAR MY SISTER AGAIN I WILL HEX YOU FROM HERE TO KINGDOM COME!" he screamed. Malfoy smirked and walked away. The dream team then looked at Ginny who untangled herself from Harry.

"GINNY EXPLAIN THIS! Ron demanded.

"There's nothing to explain Ron" She said quietly turning to go. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm, she looked up to see Harry holding it.

"I'll walk you to class." He said through gritted teeth. Ginny had no choice and walked with him. When they were out of sight from Ron and Hermione, Harry pulled her into a stray hallway and slammed her against the wall.

"WHY DID YOU TELL MALFOY?" he demanded. Ginny whimpered.

"I didn't he walked by and saw my bruises!" she gasped. Harry slapped her across the face. Ginny started crying.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HIM BITCH?!" he held her arms so tightly Ginny felt them bruising. She looked up at him crying.

"I DIDN'T! HARRY WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!?!" she screamed. He hit her again, then dropped her.

"Because you nothing but a stupid whore, always saying that you liked me. Then you go out with other guys. And now you are telling Malfoy? What are you fucking him?!" he asked. Ginny looked up in shock. 'her fuck a Malfoy?'

"No!" she pleaded. Harry just walked away, leaving Ginny crying in the hallway. As she heard his footsteps fade Ginny cried harder. Not even moving from her dropped position on the floor. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming her way and she scrambled into a room. Luckily it was empty , she crawled to a corner and cried. But the footsteps didn't fade they cam into the room. Ginny didn't even looked up she kept her head against the floor and she cried. An arm wrapped around her legs and another behind her head and shoulders picking her up. Ginny didn't open her eyes, she clung onto the strangers neck and cried into their chest.

"I'm sorry"

Ginny knew that voice and it only made her cry more. She just sobbed into his chest. Draco Malfoy walked out of the room carrying Ginny Weasley.

A/N this chapter is for those who reviewed thank you sorry i havent updated in so long! totally my bad forgot how to work this site!  
srrrry

Oh ps. To Tboy: LOve the enthusiasm It keeps me going to have suportive fans!

thanx all!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ginny cried, it was painful. Not the red mark that had stung at first but the fact that she was being degraded enough to have Harry beat her and treat her this way. She clung to Draco's chest. Other thoughts passed through her mind. Mostly the fact that she was in Draco Malfoy's arms and crying on his chest. He was being nice to her, But why? She looked up at him quickly. He was looking forward his brow deep with thought, his eyes seemed so distant. They were like cold steal or a silver piece of jewelry. She was so focused on him that she stopped crying and was deep in thought's about him. He suddenly looked down at her. She quickly broke their eye contact and looked around, realizing she didn't know were they were she decided to break the silence and ask.

"Were are we?"

"We are in one of the lesser used halls."

"But were?"

He looked down at her and gave a week smile. This smile wasn't like his others, it wasn't a smirk. It didn't mock her in anyway it was just a smile. A sort of goofy smile.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." He stopped in front of the classroom and slowly put her down. She let go of his neck and waited as he opened the door bidding her to join him inside. She silently walked in. Inside the door way it revealed a room filled with beautiful furnishings, a fire, pretty much a full apartment. The kitchen to the back right of the entranceway was filled with food and normal household appliances along with a island and stools. The living room to the left with two couches a love seat and coffee table. There was a small balcony in the back that held a beautiful bed with deep green blankets, a book case and a night stand. Ginny was so taken by the room she was just standing in the middle turning to see everything. Draco closed the door and went strait to the kitchen opening the fridge to get a soda. Ginny finally broke out of her daze and went to the living room area and sat down still staring at her surroundings but she turned her attention to the blonde who was watching her. He got up from leaning on the counter and joined her on the opposite couch.

"So how do you like it?"

"I cant believe that Dumbledore lets you keep it!"

"Well I kind of asked him if I could."

"Oh? And why would the great Slytheren Sex God evvvver need a private apartment I wonder?" she grinned and chuckled slightly. Draco looked slightly shocked. Then he smiled.

"Slytheren sex god…hmm I like it."He laughed then took a sip of his drink.Ginny looked up at him slowly then asked.

"Do you have a bathroom?"

"Yeah"

"Can I use it?"

"Huh?"

"I probably look horrible I have been crying for ever" she touched her face slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry" he got up and ran to a door underneath his balcony.

"Here you go" He opened it for her. She thanked him and quickly walked in and closed the door. She then looked at herself in the mirror, her face had a huge red mark and her eyes were still puffy and red from crying. Ginny sighed and splashed her face with water.

Draco Malfoy wasn't that bad, he was rather pleasant. But if he knew what was going on…why hadn't he stopped Harry? She let down her hair and ran her fingers through it. He could have. I mean Harry would have stopped the instant he turned the corner. She wouldn't have this mark. Ginny looked at her refection then opened the door. Draco was on the couch staring into a newly roaring fire. He looked up at her entrance and turned to face her. She sat down across from him and decided to ask him.

"Draco how did you know were I was?"

Draco looked down.

"I saw Potter come out of the Hallway. I knew that your class couldn't be down there because 5th period classes are always held in the deeper dungeon classrooms cause Snape wants the younger kids to be late and give them detention, so I waited till he was gone and went down to look for you. When I heard the door close I figured something had happened. I was just hoping you weren't….."Draco stopped and fidgeted. Ginny looked over at him.

"Wasn't what?"

He looked her in the eyes. "Raped" Ginny looked at the floor then went over to the other side. Draco's eyes followed her as she sat down next to him. She then reached out and hugged him as she began to cry again.

"Thank you, I was so scared thank you." Draco looked down at her at first and then he hugged her back. She cried for a while and then she sat back from him and sighed. "Well, I think I should get back to the common room. Otherwise Ron will kill me." She smiled again. "Thank you again Mal-…Draco. I hope I can repay you is there anything you need? Or want?" she asked gingerly. He glanced down at her, then shook his head.

"No Ginny. I don't want any repayment. I couldn't take it." Draco laughed. "plus what could you get me?" Ginny looked taken back, and offended. Draco instantly regretted it. "I'm Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He reached out but Ginny moved back.

"It's ok" She held her arm and looked at the ground. "I understand" She stood up. "Thank you again Draco." Ginny reached out for the door knob and Draco stood up and made a move to reach out to her again. "I'll see you tomorrow" Draco grabbed her wrist as Ginny was about to leave.

"Please Ginny Don't take it that way, I'm Sorry." He loosened his grip on her. "I didn't mean it like that! I swear!" Looking back at him Ginny saw that he wasn't kidding. His silver eyes the color of steel had melted into a puddle of unicorn blood. Draco let go of her hand. "I will walk you back to your common room." Ginny nodded and they made their way back.

Their trip back was silent for a few minutes then they started talking like they were old friends. As they came up the stairs Ginny was laughing at Draco's impression of Ron. But it wasn't as funny when the real Ron was standing at the top of the stairs. Ginny's face drained of color the minute she saw her brothers bright red one. Draco made a move to stand protectively in front of her but she held him back.

"Virginia Weasley!" Ron growled. "Get away from Malfoy NOW!" He barked. Suddenly Harry and Hermione appeared behind him, their conversation was ended when they realized what was happening. Harry started getting as red as Ron. Ginny stopped. 'this is enough they aren't going to run my life!' She smirked and turned to Draco winking she then leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you for walking me back Draco!" She said sweetly and turned back to the now shocked dream team. Draco looked down at her just as shocked. Ginny let go of his arm and pushed through Harry and his posse. Just before she went through the door she turned back and waved to him. Harry turned to Draco and looked as if he would hex him to hell, Draco smirked. He then turned and walked away from the disturbed Dream team with a small smile on his face.

Ginny didn't even linger in the common room. She wanted to get to her dorm before Harry or Ron got in and started to yell at her. Or ,in Harry's case, abuse her in some way. Lavender walked in minutes after she had gotten a book and started reading.

"IS IT TRUE?!!?!" Lavender shouted. Ginny looked up.

"What?"

"THAT YOU YOU Ginny Weasley KISSED Draco Malfoy?!?!?" Ginny blushed. Lavender shrieked.

"YOU DID?!?!"

"Yeah but it was on the cheek and I did it to piss Harry off." Lavender was speechless. "Well Harry and Ron" Lavender sputtered something incomprehensible. Ginny laughed. Lavender regained her composure and then sat down on Ginny's bed.

"So Gin tell me what happened?" she inquired. Ginny looked at her then looked at her bed and told her the story.

Later that night Ginny was reading in bed when someone entered her dorm. She looked up to see Hermione standing in the doorway. Ginny slowly put her book down looking at Hermione cautiously. She looked furious, Ginny watched as she walked over to her bed at a most alarming rate. Everyone was out of the dorm, probably at dinner. Hermione was at her bed now staring her in the face.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GINNY?!" she screamed. Ginny backed against her backboard. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HARRY?!" Ginny lost it and jumped off the bed making Hermione back up.

"HARRY?! HARRY?! Do you want to know what Harry has done to deserve this? Hmm…. I will tell you." Ginny sat down again and told Hermione, who had calmed down a little to listen to Ginny. Once she was done Ginny held her breath. Then spoke again. "I know you might trust Harry more than me…but I would never lie about this. Please believe me Hermione as a friend trust me." Hermione brought her eyes up to Ginny's and smiled.

"Ginny I will trust you but I want Harry's side too." She stood up from her seat on lavenders bed and moved over to me. "I just can't believe Harry would do something like this without a reason." She squeezed Ginny's hand then slowly made her way to the door.

"I will talk to him." Ginny smiled as Hermione walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ginny slept like a log when she woke up she smiled at her dream. Draco and her had been playing Quidditch when she had caught the snitch and he chased her for it. She got up and got dressed and headed downstairs once she grabbed her cloak. The first trip to Hogsmeade was today and she didn't want to be late. She hurried to get lavender and Colin and then sprinted down the stairs racing them to the bottom.

"Ginny what are you going to do?" lavender inquired.

"About what?"

"Oh I don't know Harry potter?" Ginny's mood sunk.

"I don't know Lav." Colin turned around and looked at them both.  
"What about Harry?" Ginny and Lavender looked at each other guilty. They were so wrapped up in it they hadn't told Colin. Ginny pulled him off to the side of the group that was forming on the way down to the meeting place. And told him everything. At the end Colin was left gasping. "Ginny how could you have kept this from me?" Ginny looked at the floor.

"I didn't mean to it just happened. "

"Well from now on your not going any were without Lavender or I." he said plainly. Ginny hugged him.

"Thanks but I don't need babysitters!"

"I'm sure you don't" someone stated behind her. Ginny turned to see Draco standing there smirking.

"Hey"

"Hey" they smiled. Then Ginny cleared her throat.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yea I'll see you there I guess" he winked and walked away. Lavender and Colin looked at Draco's disappearing figure and Ginny's slightly dazed one. What was going on!? Did she actually like him? Lavender cleared her throat and grabbed Ginny's elbow while still holding Colin's.

"Lets go Ginny"

"Mhmm"

Ginny walked with Lavender and Colin but she was too busy in her own mind. 'He's being ridiculously nice…but I like it. I mean who am I to deny how hot he is.' As they made their way to Hogsmeade Ginny was completely consumed in her thoughts she didn't hear someone calling her.

"…GINNY!"

"Huh? What?" Ginny turned to find Hermione running towards her. "Hermione!"

"Hey! Look I talked to Harry he's like out of his mind pissed. He was screaming about how you're a whore and shit but…he did admit it. Ron is not talking to him , they were screaming about it all night, not sure if you heard but I sure did." She looked down then back up at the shock on Ginny's face. "I'm sorry. Don't worry we will straiten out Harry. You don't have to worry about him anymore." Hermione hugged Ginny "I have to go no see you later!"

"Bye Hermione thanks!" Ginny smiled and walked away. Lavender and Colin followed. Suddenly a rose appeared in front of Ginny. They all looked around but no one was there. Ginny carefully reached out and clasped the stem. It was just an ordinary rose. Ginny was perplexed until she noticed a note hanging from it.

"Who is if from Ginny?" lavender asked leaning over her shoulder.

"I don't know"

"Well read the note!" Colin yelled. Ginny smiled and opened the card.

Ginny,

Meet me at the boars head pub.

"Whose it from!?" Colin asked

"I don't know but I'll meet up with you guys later!" Ginny smiled and ran towards the pub.

"Ginny don't leave us!" Lavender shouted after her then went to follow when Colin grabbed her arm.

"Lets let her have her fun. Plus I wanna go get some candy common!" Lavender protested but then was dragged by Colin away from Ginny.

Ginny walked into the pub and was greeted by a waitress.

"Ginny Weasley?"

"ah yes your party is already here." The waitress smiled sweetly and started to lead her down the rows of booths. When she stopped at one booth Ginny smiled. Draco was sitting there with 2 mugs of butter beer.

"Ginny! Glad you could join me!" he smiled and motioned for her to sit down. Ginny thanked the waitress and sat down.

"Thank you for the rose it was beautiful. But why did you give it to me?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Ha I thought it would get your attention and also thought your friends would go ballistic. It was worth it to see their faces." He smiled. Ginny's legs felt like jelly when he smiled at her. It was a goofy and completely adorable smile.

"Yes well it worked I thought that lavender was going to faint." She laughed. They sat there in silence for a while just drinking their butter beer.

Draco watched Ginny intently as she licked the butter beer off her lips. He was fighting the urge to do it himself. Ginny looked up at him smiled and blushed before returning her gaze to the other people around her.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked. Her eyes lit up as she nodded.

"Yea, its kind boring in here!"

"I agree."

They both got up, Draco held her cloak out for her she thanked him as she put it on. Then they walked out of the pub. Not noticing the pair of eyes that watched them angrily from the corner.

"So Miss Weasley" Draco looked down at her as they walked along the path to the shrieking shack. "Why would you a Weasley Go and kiss me a Malfoy? Hmm?" Ginny's face turned instantly red.

"Well… um…." She stuttered then started laughing at Draco's expression. "Shut up!" she slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "It was like spur of the moment, I really wanted to piss Harry and Ron off." Draco raised an eyebrow. Then rubbed his head.

"And here I thought you had finally succumbed to my devilishly good looks!" he sighed. Ginny laughed hysterically.

"Yes Draco I have completely lost my mind!" Draco scowled. Making Ginny laugh harder. She walked over to a bench across from the shack and sat down, leaves fell around them. "No, I was just in a mood to really shock Harry and get back at him." Draco smiled and sat next to her.

"So…if I were to do this…" He leaned down and he lifted her chin so that their lips met in an instant. "…it would have no effect on you?" He whispered while backing away slowly. Ginny stared at him in silence. She blinked a few times and seemed to regain consciousness.

"Well…I wouldn't….um…say…." Draco smiled and leaned down again this time Ginny closed her eyes and kissed back.

Ginny couldn't believe he was kissing her! His lips were so soft and inviting. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling that was bubbling up in her stomach. Her body seemed to be completely useless as he kissed her. When he pulled back the second time she was completely speechless and somewhat disappointed. He looked at her with those beautiful silver eyes. The wind blew around them as they sat there. Draco picked up her hand and looked at her again.

"Ginny I…."

"GINNY!" they both turned to see a very, very angry Harry Potter. " Malfoy Get the hell away from my girlfriend!" Both of them stood up to face him.

"Harry I'm your girlfriend. I don't care what you do, I am not your girlfriend!"

"OH YES YOU ARE!"

"NO HARRY GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!! LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER COMEBACK!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. Harry looked taken back and Draco smirked.

"Ginny don't you see I love you?" harry nearly whispered.

"LOVE HER?!" Draco burst in. "YOU ABUSE HER AND HIT HER AND YOU DARE SUGGEST YOU LOVE HER!? YOU BLACKMAILED HER INTO DATING YOU! YOU SICK BASTURD!" Draco had stepped in front of Ginny. Harry looked sick. He turned around and walked away.

"You'll see Ginny you will see what you have gotten yourself into. He doesn't love you like I do." He shouted over his shoulder as he left. Ginny shuttered at the thought.

"Damn potter." Draco turned back to face her. Sighing he grasped her hand "Common I'll take you back to your friends."

"Wait Draco…" she squeezed his hand as he started walking. Stopping he looked at her. "…" She leaned up and captured his lips with hers. He let go of her hand and slipped it around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He licked the her bottom lip asking permission. She opened her mouth slightly and he thrusted his tongue into her mouth exploring every part. Ginny moaned slightly as he took control of the kiss. When he broke away she gasped for air.

"Well that was unexpected. Lets get you back now" he smiled. Ginny smiled back and they took hands as they walked back.

Lavender and Colin were waiting by the candy store lavender looked angry but when she saw ginny and Draco coming her jaw dropped. Colin moved past her and went up to them.

"Hello Malfoy, hope you took care of our Ginny."

"Yea no problem," he released Ginnys hand " I'll see you later Ginny!"

"uh huh" Ginny watched him walk away.

"So what happened!" Colin inquired. Lavender broke out of her daze to find out as well. And the three friends walked back towards Hogwarts giggling.

Meanwhile Harry potter stood at the top of the hill watching…

A/n Hey guys sorry about the long wait, as payment I give you an extremely juicy chapter! More to come soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Trying to fight it

Disclaimer : I wish I owned harry potter but I dont

**Warning extreme lemons!**

Chapter 7

The next day ginny was unsure what to do about malfoy. Should she openly admit that she had kissed him? Or keep it a secret? Of course Colin and Lavender knew but she could trust her best friends…could she trust her brother?

_Are you out of your mind gin he would blow up in your face then run after Malfoy with every curs, charm, hex he knows!_

'But …'

_No buts! You are not telling Ron!_

Should I tell Hermione?

_NO! she would tell Ron! Look at what she did with the Harry sitch!_

Ok Keep it to myself …I don't even know what Draco is gunna do.

Ginny rolled out of bed and got dressed. As she brushed her hair another thought passed through her mind.

'What was Draco going to do?'

Draco woke up with the light shining through his window onto his face. Cursing he got up and walked around his bed to his dresser. He picked out his uniform and walked over to the bathroom and took a shower.

'Gin tastes like vanilla it was so delicious. But My father…' He paused

His father would kill him or out of spite kill her just to make him miserable… 'No we have to keep this secret'

_**What about her two friends**_

'They already know that cant be helped but…no one else needs to know_**'**_

_**What about potter? **_ Draco smirked to himself as he ran shampoo through his hair.

'Potter knowing with rip him apart…Knowing I have something he wants!'

Draco washed the shampoo out then walked out of the shower and dried off.

'Best kept a secret.'

HE got into his uniform and then walked down to breakfast.

Sitting at the Slytheren table Draco was bombarded with Pansy's attempts to get into his pants.

"Drakie!" she squealed while playing with a lock of his hair. "Do you want to ditch this and head down to your" she leaned closer to his ear and whispered "Special place?" her hand slithered over his leg. Draco shuttered and pulled her hand away.

"No not today pansy"

Pansy looked pissed but quickly changed. "Are you sure?" she pulled his hand on to her breast. Draco immediately let go and recoiled his hand. When a crashing noise on the other side of the hall distracted him.

Ginny watched in horror as Draco clearly fondled Pansy in front of the entire school. She dropped her glass causing it to crash on the floor, Spilling pumpkin juice everywhere. Lavender squeaked and Colin dodged the juice but Ginny (still in shock) got covered.

She instantly flew from her seat.

"I have to get this off." She said in a shaky voice. Then bolted out of the hall.

Meanwhile across the hall to silver eyes looked incredibly upset. Draco knew what must have happened and what conclusions Ginny might have thought of. Slowly as not to attract attention he got up and followed her. Leaving pansy on the bench pouting.

Looking around the halls he couldn't find Ginny anywhere. He was beginning to loose hope when a small noise reached his ear. Draco pivoted in his place towards the noise and found himself looking at a deserted classroom. He walked slowly towards it and cautiously pushed open the door. The quiet sobbing reached his ear. Eyes darting around the room he finally spotted a little bit of red in the corner of the room by the Professors desk.

"Whose there?" She asked quietly.

"Its me" Instantly she shrank from view.

"Go away" She stated firmly.

"Ginny…" Draco moved forward and looked beyond the desk to see her face stricken with tears. As she looked up at him she shouted a little louder shaking her head sending her curls everywhere.

"GO AWAY."

Draco walked to the other side of the desk where she sat with her head in her knees arms wrapped as a barrier. He didn't know why but it tore him up inside knowing he caused this pain. "Gin" he whispered as he kneeled across from her and reached out to her. Ginny's head shot up tears stained her face and her eyes were red. She slapped his hand away instantly.

"Leave me alone MALFOY" she sobbed. Draco looked down but then stood up and walked over to her. Sliding his arm beneath her legs and the other one behind her back he lifted her up swiftly as if she weighed nothing. Ginny yelped but then beat on his chest. "LET ME GO PUT ME DOWN! MALFOY THIS ISNTANT!" Crying she beat weakly begging for him to release her as he walked out of the room. Carefully he picked through the halls. Making his way to his chambers with Ginny sobbing and pounding his chest ever lightly.

"Ginny calm down" he whispered gently. She instantly looked up at him. Then burst into tears again. He whispered his password and entered the room as the door swung open. He walked across the room and lay Ginny on the bed. She sat up and looked at him with a glare.

"How can you bring me here, How can you ….Say" she sputtered. Then she got up frantic she looked at him then the door. "How….why??!" her tears fell down her face and onto her shirt. Draco who was still standing walked forward but she suddenly sprinted for the door. Draco grabbed her wrist right before she got through the door. He pulled her back and into his embrace. Ginny struggled. "Let me go" Draco didn't wait he leaned out and crashed his lips against hers. Ginny froze as he kissed her feverishly. "no…NO" she shouted and backed away.

"Ginny!"

"How can you do this to me ?! how can you kiss me and be fucking around with pansy" she spat.

"Im not fucking around with pansy" He snarled in response. "I WOULD NEVER FUCK AROUND WITH HER!"

"THEN WHAT DO CALL TOUCHING HER TITS!" Ginny screamed. Draco looked at her.

"Is that what you think of me?"

"Have you given me anything else? You kiss me then you have Pansy dripping all over you! I'm starting to think Harry was right" she said as it dawned on her. Draco sneered and grabbed her shoulders.

"NEVER THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I DON'T CARE FOR YOU THAT I WOULD HAVE PANSEY PARKINSON INSTEAD! YOU'RE WORTH A MILLION OF HER" he shouted at the top of his lungs 'Where the hell did that come from…' he looked down at Ginny's shocked face. Letting go of her shoulders he backed away. "You know what……arg!" he spun around and dropped into a chair. He slammed his head into his hands. 'damn it'

Ginny stood frozen as her mind processed what Draco had said… did he care for her? She then broke out of her trans. She walked over to where he sat head in hands. Kneeling in front of him she looked him over. His blonde hair falling around the hands cover his angelic face which she had come to …. 'Love? Do I Love Draco Malfoy?' Ginny reached up and slowly pulled his hands away from his face. He looked down at her sliver eyes filled with confusion and sorrow. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Then she leaned up and kissed him. Draco didn't waste time he closed his eyes and kissed back his hand holding her face then slipping his hand through her red curls. She kissed him holding her self up with an arm on the chair on either side of him. He tasted so good, suddenly she felt his tongue on her lips she opened up and again she found them battling over supremacy. Draco's hand pulled her closer into the kiss. She felt him let go of her head and both of his hands went to her waist as he lifted her up. She gasped breaking the kiss as he set her on top of him. She straddled him and sat comfortably as Draco leaned up to kiss her again. Ginny kissed him back passionately as his hands took off her cloak. She shook it down to the ground then wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco kissed her lips then moved down her chin then to her neck where he sucked gently. Ginny couldn't help but let out a little moan and lean to the side exposing more of her neck to him. His breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. She clawed at the cloak covering his uniform. He paused and took it off underneath her as she tried to help him along. His hands then return to her waist as she plunged down and kissed him again. As she kissed him he slipped underneath her vest and shirt to travel up and hold her breasts. Ginny closed the distance between them as he started massaging her breasts. Moaning into his mouth she then leaned back and allowed him to take off her shirt revealing her chest in a pretty black and pink bra. Draco smirked as he looked up at her.

"You're beautiful" he said plainly. Ginny blushed, he laughed and grabbed behind her neck bringing her down to kiss him again. Her chest against his, she stopped and started to pull off his shirt. He took it off quickly revealing a god like chest. It was muscular and toned. Ginny couldn't help but stare he was godly! She looked down at him but then he wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up as he got up and walked over to the bed. Ginny gasped and wrapped herself around him. He chuckled in her ear.

Draco lay her down on his bed. Her body was so unbelievable he looked down at her, her breasts were in a hot pink and black bra, and she still had her school skirt on. He craved her. Her red hair flared out around her head. Draco leaned down and kissed her neck again sucking on the same spot, Ginny's moans were intoxicating he had an unfulfilled desire to make her moan his name now. He moved down and kissed her collar bone softly. He couldn't get over her beauty. He grabbed her breast in one hand and kissed the top of the other one. Ginny tensed up and gasped holding his shoulders. Draco smiled and slipped the bra strap off her shoulders and ripped the feeble garment off revealing her breasts. He instantly took a harden nipple into his mouth sucking on it with greed. Ginny arched back in pleasure and moaned as he played with the other. Draco smirked as he released it and then moved over to the other, taking the first between his fingers and rubbing hard. Rubbing his tongue across the perked nipple he gained another moan out of her mouth. Then he couldn't wait any longer he moved his hand down as he returned to her lips. He slipped it past her skirt and underwear. Waiting a second he looked her in the face as she breathed hard. Then he plunged a finger into her taking her lips at the same time. She gasped and moaned loudly as he kissed her. Smiling he pulled his finger out and then pushed back in and started to pump into her as she arched back in pleasure pushing her breasts towards him which he took greedily. Sucking hard on her breast and quickening his pace Ginny started panting and moaning. Until she reached her peak. Moaning extremely loud Ginny came. Draco smirked at his accomplishment and pulled his finger out of her and released her nipple. Kissing it softly he made his way up to her neck where he lay his head and kissed softly. Ginny lay panting and in a daze underneath him.

Draco slowly flipped them so she was laying on top of him. Her breathing had slowed and she was laying comfortably with her head and hands on his chest while regaining her composure. Draco smirked down at her. She was beautiful her pale skin shined in his dark black silver and green room. Her bra lay to the side her cloak and his along with her shirt over across the room. He could feel her nipples hard against his chest. He wanted more of her but he would wait. He watched her as she got up, leaning on her hands. Her hair off to one side her breasts revealed before him. "Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" she smirked and got up off him. Draco propped himself on his elbows as he watched her as she stood up in front of him.

"You know something?" he looked at her quizzically then answered.

"What?"

"Your hot!"

"Stupid I could have told you that." Ginny laughed and pretended to gasp as she took a pillow and chucked it at his head. He dodged it instantly then dove for her waist which he grabbed and pulled down on top of him. Ginny let out a squeal as they fell onto the bed again. Draco kissed her lightly on the lips which Ginny returned. Suddenly Ginny bolted up.

"OH MY GOD!" she looked around frantic. Draco panicked.

"WHAT!?"

"CLASS!!" Ginny grabbed her bra and her shirts running around like a chicken without its head she scrambled into the bathroom and put everything back on leaving Draco to laugh at her retardation.

"Don't worry you'll make it there on time!"

"NO I WONT OH MERLIN IM LATE!" Draco chuckled again as she sped past him to grab her cloak.

"GINNY!" he shouted. She froze an looked around at him. He got up and walked towards her. He gave her a slight peck on the lips and whispered. "I'll meet you after class." Ginny smiled as she nodded and ran out the door leaving a Slytheren in only his pants to watch her fiery hair disappear past his door.

A/n – this chapter is for Amanda since she wouldn't let me get away with leaving it on a cliff hanger and no action after that! Okie dokie manda you happy?!?!

laughs Everyone check out my other fanfics! All D/G just click my user name and it will show you !


End file.
